everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Kvilla Starf
Misunderstood and mischievous, Kvilla Starf had always been feared because of her mother, Hel. Kvilla doesn't want to spend her life making everyone's life hell, and for not wanting to follow her mother's dreams, she sides with the Rebels. Character Personality Kvilla has always been the girl who was hated, as she carried 'death' and 'fear', just because her mother is Hel. She is often misunderstood for being a bad girl who wants to ruin everyone's life. As a result, she is mostly anti-social and shy. Occasionally, she gets tired of being feared and loses control, which then leads to her raging. Haya Hildal would be that friend who calms her down. Kvilla is that type of person who would care for anyone, even if they are rude and mean to her. She's too innocent to be bullied, even if she did play pranks on them. Appearance Kvilla is taller than average girls, and her eyes magically change colors every day. She dyes her hair almost every day and she looks like those bad girls. She was born with a scar on her right arm, making her look like she was in a fight. Hobbies and Interests Kvilla absolutely loves to play pranks, whether it's on a teacher, or on her best friend. She also loves to practice marksmanship whenever she can (She loves martial arts even though she has powers, she rarely uses them. Except for teleporting of course.) Powers and Abilities Kvilla had all the powers Hel had, like bringing sickness to someone, injecting poison into someone with her bare hands. She didn't like to use them, as she found out she wanted to be a good person. She would much rather use martial arts as she can control how much she hurts the victim. Myth Norse Mythology Hel in Norse Mythology Where is Kvilla in the family? Kvilla is the only child of Hel. She was supposed to follow the family line and cause trouble for everyone in their way, but Kvilla hated seeing her victim suffer, so she gave up at the age of 10. She is hated in her family as she is the only one who cares about others. You would only see her spend time with Thor and Odin as they are the closest family member she has. Relationships Family Parents Kvilla's mother is none other than Hel. She doesn't like talking about her, as she hates her for being cruel to everyone and Kvilla's family hates her for being nice to everyone. Kvilla doesn't know his father and he doesn't care either. However, she has vowed that if she found who her father was, the first thing she would do is kill him, for abandoning her as a child. Siblings Kvilla has no siblings, and she doesn't care. Other Family Thor Thor is Kvilla's favorite uncle as he helped Kvilla with anything she asked him. He was one of the family members that is good, like Kvilla and would never hate on her. Odin Odin is Kvilla's great grandfather. She loves spending her free time with him as he teaches her martial arts, how to control her powers, and teach her how to be nicer and kinder. He is the other family member that is good, and would never hate on Kvilla. Loki Kvilla doesn't like him a lot, as he likes to tease her way too much. Loki loves her a lot, but Kvilla can't see that. Friends New friend After making an announcement to clear all the fear and misunderstanding, Akanni Owo turned to Kvilla as a friend. Kvilla cherished this friendship as she was Kvilla's very first friend. Haya Hilal Haya Hilal and Kvilla have a lot in common. They both have predators for pets (Aren't they the best?), they are some sort new to EAMH, and they have little friends. Both of them might not talk much to each other, but they certainly love the presence of each other. It's a miracle that Kvilla found someone who had a lot in common with her, as you know... her family line. Occasionally, Kvilla and Haya play pranks on students together, so watch out! Roomie Socorro Trojan became Kvilla's friend too, and when they started hanging out, they both realized they needed a roomie. After a while, they decided to become roomies. Acquaintances * Ife Oshogbo Pets Valhalla Valhalla or Val is Kvilla's pet hawk. Ya, I know, it's terrifying, right? Actually no. She only attacks you under Kvilla's commands, or if you are hurting Kvilla in any way. She is actually really kind once she gets comfortable with you. She loves playing with Moon Knight, Haya's falcon and Ajax, Alec's owl. Romance Alec Pallas Alec Pallas is Kvilla's crush... they hang out a lot, maybe too much. They now have a ship name!!! KVILLEC! NEWS FLASH, they are now dating, isn't that great? Enemies Almost everyone in school School Life Courses # Animals'n'Monsters # Revenge 101 # Scythes and Swords # Marksmanship # Matchmaking # Rogues and Assassins Clubs # Archery Club # Kendo Club Quotes Haya: Just tell Al you like him. It's no big deal! Kvilla: Haya, you don't understand! I've never loved someone like this before, what if he rejects? Haya *chuckles* I assure you that he won't. Kvilla: I'll do it... only because you are my friend, and you won't stop teasing me. Trivia * Kvilla means sickness in Norse and Starf means trouble * No one knows when Kvilla's birthday is, not even herself. She celebrates it on April 1st, as that is one of her favorite dates for "no reason" * She is probably the most hated person in her family * She is somehow really good a flirting, and Alec is not proud of that Gallery 2019-04-27.jpeg|Kvilla on her own, credits to @latteflarf, go follow her art on Insta. It's the first sketch, and planning to change some things. Hope you like it! 2019-04-28.jpeg|Another drawing of Kvilla! :D 2019-04-16.jpeg|Kvilla and Alec ship art. Credits to my favorite senior, follow her on instagram @doopdoopowo Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Work in Progress Category:Females